Losing Control Part 4 Bedroom Diplomacy
by Vovo
Summary: Zhao Yun had been freed from the enemy's hands, but his heart was still chained to that moment in the past. Zhao Yun/Cao Pi. Yaoi. Lemon


**Disclaimer:**Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money from writing this story, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Author:**Vovô

**Beta-Reader:**Xian Ke (thank you for everything!)

**Pairing:**Zhao Yun/Cao Pi

**Warnings:**Yaoi. Lemon (yes, sex between two guys).

**Word****count:** 7,736

**A/N: **So this is the last part of my series of one-shots. It's a lot longer than I planned, maybe because some of the characters in the previous chapters are back. This is still a Zhao Yun/Cao Pi, but I had to tell the end of the story. Oh, it really has a plot! Now I returned to this pairing because I had a challenge in mind. I wanted to invert their positions (in bed) and see how Zhao Yun would convince Cao Pi XD. He was a bottom twice in my other stories, but I think he switches. There's some angst in it. I think it's something present in all 4 stories, one of the things that link them. I wanted to make all of them have some kind of tension (sexual tension? xD).

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Control – Part 4<strong>

_For how long can someone resist until they give in to pleasure?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom Diplomacy (Zhao Yun Cao Pi)**

Zhao Yun walked in the cold weather, leaving a trail on the snow. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to protect his body from the freezing wind. In front of him was the horse that would bring him back to Shu. He had been held as a captive in Wei after a battle and, after an agreement between the two kingdoms, he would be returned to Shu.

It must have been a happy day.

He was finally free from the enemy's hands; free from a taunting voice that invaded his dreams and awakened him for moments of guilty pleasures.

Zhao Yun wanted to look back, he knew Cao Pi was there, watching as the distance grew between them. The young warrior walked with heavy steps and stared at the dark night ahead. He was walking to never go back. Deep down he knew that wasn't the last time they would meet each other, but maybe the next time would be facing him in the battlefields.

The young man tried to brush the thoughts aside. It was better not to think about it. He mounted on the white horse and let it carry him far away...

xxx

It had been a long journey, but when Zhao Yun reached Shu's territory, the sun was shining gently on the sky, warming his skin. However, deep inside, he felt something cold. He looked ahead and saw the beginning of a bright day; the beginning of what should be a happy day. He tried to brush the sad feeling aside and focus his thoughts on the good things that would happen. And as he moved closer to where he would meet his friends, his heart beat faster.

The first thing Zhao Yun noticed, when he arrived, was his lord waiting for him. How lucky he was to be welcomed by Liu Bei himself in a warm embrace.

"My lord..." he gaped in surprise by his leader's action.

"Zhao Yun... I'm so relieved you're back," Liu Bei said softly and sincerely.

The young warrior accepted the arms around him with a smile. It was so good to be back.

When Liu Bei finally released his hold on him, Zhao Yun was able to see the other officers there, watching him with affection. He saw that Ma Chao was there too, staring at him deeply. Soon, they were hugging each other affectionately, taking their time to enjoy the warmth their bodies created. No words were needed. He could feel how Ma Chao missed him by how he held him tightly. Zhao Yun received the warm words of every one of his friends and felt how he was dear to them. It made his heart fill with a serene peace...

...until the night came.

xxx

A party was being held for Zhao Yun's return, and even though he enjoyed it as much as he could, talking and laughing with his friends like in the old times, he felt there was something missing there. He excused himself, telling his friends he was too tired from the journey back—which was true—and walked back to his room.

He walked with slow steps, as if delaying his arrival at his destination. The cold night wind was whistling against his ears and colliding against his skin. It was a deep contrast from the warmth of the party he left behind. Maybe he should have stayed. Maybe he should have stayed with his friends until the morning came. Until the dark night was over.

How could he face his room, knowing he would be alone? He would have to spend the night in a room that barely felt like his own anymore, having to spend the night on a bed that would never feel warm enough anymore.

Zhao Yun had all the night to himself, and he feared he wouldn't be brave enough to see he wasn't with the one he wanted.

xxx

"Are you listening to me?"

"What?" Ma Chao stared at Guan Ping in confusion.

"Never mind..." the young officer sighed deeply. "You can talk to him if you want," he said softly. Guan Ping knew what Ma Chao felt for Zhao Yun. Deep inside, he felt a small happiness for knowing that Ma Chao stayed by his side, even when the other Tiger General came back from Wei, but he knew that his lover couldn't erase all he had felt.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Guan Ping chuckled. "He's your friend, you should be able to talk to him."

"I don't know..." Ma Chao stared at the ground. "He's been different since he came back..."

Guan Ping could see the other man's concern. Zhao Yun was different. He still talked to his friends and laughed with them, but he soon gave away a sad smile and became silent. Then he would excuse himself and leave alone. At a certain point, everyone could tell there was something a bit off in his behavior.

"I know you can talk to him..." Guan Ping squeezed Ma Chao's shoulder. "He listens to you... I know you'll find a way to know what's happening."

"It's not that easy, you know? I've tried talking to him... But he always finds a way to avoid telling me what's wrong."

"How many times have you tried?"

"I've tried twice this week."

"It's not enough."

"It would never be enough," Ma Chao sighed in exasperation.

"Come here." Ma Chao looked at his lover and could tell he had a playful gleam in the corner of his eye. He stood in front of the younger officer and felt hands cup his face before he was pulled forward into a kiss. Ma Chao wrapped his arms around Guan Ping's waist and pulled him closer, making their bodies press. But suddenly, he was pushed away.

"What..." he tried to ask in his confusion.

"It was a good luck kiss. Now you have to go."

"But will I receive another when I come back?" he smirked.

"Only if you suceed."

"How mean you are..." He smiled and turned to face his next mission.

xxx

Ma Chao found Zhao Yun sitting on a banister, leaning back on a marble pillar, watching the sunset over the horizon. The orange rays of the dying sun were bathing his skin while the walls and corridors started to be covered by the spreading shadow of night.

The Tiger General watched the other in his silent thoughts, wondering if it wasn't better to leave him alone. Was it a good time to talk?

"Do you want to tell me something?"

Ma Chao heard the soft voice of his friend. "So you realized I was here..."

"Some time ago." Zhao Yun kept staring at the sky, not turning to face his friend yet.

"Good to know you're always alert," Ma Chao smirked.

"I try," Zhao Yun smiled and finally turned his head to see his friend. "Something bothering you?"

"You know what." Ma Chao closed their distance, walking to the other officer's direction.

Zhao Yun avoided his friend's stare. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just... I think it takes time for you to get used to the things you used to do."

"Is it that hard to get back to your life?" Ma Chao stared at Zhao Yun's troubled expression. "Zilong, what have they done to you?" He touched the side of his friend's face and made him look at him.

"Nothing," Zhao Yun lied.

"Have they hurt you? Tortured you? They must have done something!" he increased the volume of his voice in anger.

"Mengqi, they didn't hurt me. Really." He saw the unconvinced look on Ma Chao's face. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar." Ma Chao tried to calm down. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? You know it's hard for your friends to see you suffering. What? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Zhao Yun squeezed Ma Chao's arm. "Believe me, I'll be fine."

_Even__if__I__don__'__t__believe__it__myself._

"For how long will you keep things to yourself?" Ma Chao sighed.

He tried to reassure his friend with a smile. "If there's something wrong, I'll talk to you."

"Then talk to me now!" Ma Chao said in exasperation, but then sighed deeply. "Okay... You won't talk to me. But know that I'll be here if you need me." He squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you," Zhao Yun smiled and patted Ma Chao's hand over his shoulder. "I'm really grateful to have you as my friend." He tilted his head up to look into the other man's eyes. "And you, are you alright?"

"Me?" Ma Chao asked, startled.

"Yeah... You."

"I'm fine. What? Are you worried about me?"

"Yes, and no."

Ma Chao eyed his friend. "Zilong, I don't understand you."

Zhao Yun smiled playfully. "I know you have someone to take care of you now. I'm just worried his father finds out. I still want to see you alive for more years."

"You know about..." He saw his friend's knowing smile. "I really don't want to think about what might happen if...Zilong, now you're making me worried."

"Sorry... It wasn't my intention," Zhao Yun smiled. "But don't worry. I know you two will be fine..."

_...because you have each other._

xxx

The darkness of the sky seemed to be spread all over the horizon and far beyond. It was so thick it looked like a dense fluid that had enveloped all the clouds and stars. If Zhao Yun stared too deeply, he could swear he saw the darkness dripping over the field at a distance, penetrating the earth, setting its poisonous roots.

The wind whistled in anguish cries of sorrow. Zhao Yun could see it running over the air, turning and then brushing against the vegetation, making the grass bend and contort as it tried to hold hard to the soil, enduring bravely the force of the wind.

How he wished it would snow. It would make him remember a cruel winter, when he used to hide from the coldness in a warm bed. Not any bed, but his captor's bed. A time when he had to be reminded that everything he did was a sin; but, at least, they were sinning together.

Zhao Yun closed his eyes. It had been months since he left. He could still remember how a voice sounded against his shivering skin; he could still remember how a hand touched his body, but seemed to reach his soul.

And he would never see him again. At least, not in the way he wanted. It would crush his soul if he were to face him in battle. He was sure that sooner or later, he would feel a pain he never felt. A pain deeper than the distance, when the distance becomes never ending.

What chances would he have to stay sane?

He really wished, really tried to be stronger than his fear. Zhao Yun really wished he could smile truly again. But he felt he lost a part of himself. He felt he lost, for good, what had warmed his life. Something that had been resting deeply into his soul, until it was awakened by kissing lips. And then his life became a world of wonders and suffering.

Zhao Yun had never felt this way before.

It was different from what he felt for Liu Bei. For him, he felt a deep respect and admiration. He believed in him, in what he could do for their kingdom. Once he thought he loved him, but Zhao Yun realized he felt deeply for him in another way. He loved him, but it was different.

For Cao Pi, he felt a flame that burned his body and soul. Zhao Yun would be glad to be consumed by that flame once again. If only he could be saved by the coldness that pushed him into an abyss of pain.

xxx

Battles and battles came and it didn't matter which side became victorious, in the end, after all the celebration, the shadows of war returned to haunt the hearts of the good people. It would never end...

...until the war ended.

xxx

All officers of Shu were gathered in the conference room, waiting for what Liu Bei had to announce. They were all whispering to each other, perceiving that something big was to happen.

When they saw Liu Bei entering the room—being followed by Zhuge Liang—all generals stood up and became silent. Liu Bei instructed them to sit again as he took his place by the table. Everyone listened carefully to his words, but even after explaining what had happened, they couldn't believe in them.

More unnerving than living an age of war was living an age of peace. They were so used to battles and seeing destruction that, even though they were fighting for peace, the prospect of it seemed absurd. And it was even more absurd to be proposed by a young strategist from a kingdom that had turned against them.

"I realized that all the hatred only served to distance ourselves from what we had been fighting for. How could we ever achieve our dream of a peaceful land if we don't truly accept this peace in our hearts and learn to forgive? I realized that, as long as the war continued, our people would suffer. If we do not stop this, not only would we kill ourselves, but also our honor and soul, until there's nothing left of us. If only we could bring an end to this chaos and learn how to live in peace... I realized that it is very easy to hate, but very difficult to love, even love the ones you used to call enemies. "

There was confusion and signs of protest in the room. Was it really true? Could all 3 kingdoms ever coexist in peace? They were skeptical but Zhao Yun felt the words reach deep into his soul, like a light in the darkness, warming his chest with hope. "My lord." He stood up. "I truly believe in this vision. I..." Zhao Yun stared deeply into his lords eyes. "I believe in you."

All attention turned to the loyal general's words and the other generals found them echoing inside their hearts. As difficult as it was to believe in a world of peace, deep inside, it was what they always longed for.

xxx

"My lord," Zhao Yun rushed to his lord's side, trying to call his attention when he was leaving the conference room. "May I talk to you in private?" He knew Liu Bei had a lot to think about after announcing his plans of ceasing the war with the other kingdoms. But he also knew his lord held a great respect for him and always tried to find time for him if he needed.

"Of course, Zhao Yun," Liu Bei stared at one of his most loyal generals. How could he deny him that wish, when the man had risked his life so many times for his sake? "Come here." He touched Zhao Yun's arm and led him to a smaller room, a place they could talk without being disturbed.

"Thank you, my lord," Zhao Yun smiled. His heart was beating so fast as he followed Liu Bei.

When the door closed behind them, the leader of Shu stared at his general and smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Zhao Yun, your words back then really touched me. I'm so grateful for having your trust."

"You don't need to thank me for something I feel with all my heart. It's just so easy for me to trust you."

"Alright," Liu Bei chuckled. "I know you do trust me. But what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"My lord, I want to accompany you in your journey to Wei."

Liu Bei was startled by it. Not for Zhao Yun wanting to be by his side to protect him, but for him to accept returning to the place he had been held captive. The leader of Shu wanted to spare him from the pain of going back to Wei and called other generals to his side. He had ordered Zhao Yun and other officers to stay in strategic places in Shu, just in case something went wrong with the peace negotiations.

"Zhao Yun, it's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"But what if something happens when you're there, my lord? You'll be in Wei's territory, maybe the peace negotiation is a plan for an ambush. And I know the place, I've been there before. Please, let me accompany you, my lord."

Liu Bei stared at Zhao Yun, unsure of what to do. The fact the leaders of the 3 kingdoms would be reunited in Wei concerned him a little. Even though he would bring with him several generals and soldiers, they would be vulnerable for being in another territory. Even though Wei should be vulnerable for an attack too, opening the gates of one of its castles for who used to be their enemy.

"Are you sure you could go back to a place that... wouldn't bring good memories for you?"

"My lord, what's important is your protection, I really want to be near you while you stay in that place." And Zhao Yun was being truly sincere in his words. "I..."

_...want__to__be__there..._

But there were some things he couldn't say.

Liu Bei put a hand on his shoulder. "You should come if you want it that much."

Zhao Yun stared at his lord with his eyes filled with emotion. "Thank you, my lord." He took Liu Bei's hand in his and kissed it.

_I__thank__you__with__all__my__heart._

xxx

The conference room was crowded with important names, from each of the 3 kingdoms, that filled the place with a constant flow of voices. Zhao Yun and some other officers had arrived with Liu Bei and were to take their places at the table when the son of Cao Cao appeared to greet them. Everyone felt a little tense by the sight of Cao Pi approaching, seeing a man most of them despised speaking to them in a calm and controlled voice, with all the formality the meeting required. Deep down they believed he was holding back some kind of acid comment every time he spoke. But Zhao Yun felt none of it. He just felt a little nervous when Cao Pi came closer to him. His heart pounded so strongly in his chest he almost couldn't answer when he greeted him. It was very brief, but Zhao Yun could swear Cao Pi's stared at him for more than it should be required in such a situation. He had such an intense gaze that made the Shu officer shiver, but for a good reason.

Through all the long meeting, Zhao Yun couldn't help but look at Cao Pi every time he could, silently feeling his body being enveloped by a warm sensation. He tried so hard to focus on what was being said, but he lost track of it when Cao Pi summoned his attention with a deep stare, and Zhao Yun felt himself held by it until the other man broke the eye contact.

It was too good to be true, being able to meet him again and not in times of war. Zhao Yun longed for the moment he could be alone with him to tell him all the things he wanted to say. There was no turning back if he decided to do it. But Zhao Yun was determined. For all the journey to Wei, the young warrior's mind was filled with thoughts—thoughts he wanted to turn into action.

For how long would he have to wait?

The meeting ended after several hours and it would continue over the next days, but everyone was too tired from all the discussion, it was time for them to relax and enjoy the celebration party that would be held that night.

Zhao Yun wasn't wearing his armor, because it was inappropriate for the moment. So he was dressed in special clothes for a high class party. He walked through the halls and corridors and felt several eyes on him. That made him feel a little ashamed, rather than proud of the attention he got.

Ma Chao was waiting for his lord and friends for the party when he saw Zhao Yun approaching. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, when he looked at him up close. Zhao Yun was absolutely gorgeous. Ma Chao only stopped staring when he felt an elbow poke his side.

Guan Ping couldn't help but feeling a little jealous, but somehow, he couldn't blame his lover. He stared at Zhao Yun for a long time and finally commented, "You look good."

It was Ma Chao's turn to feel jealous. He stared at Guan Ping, a little annoyed to see him still staring at his friend.

"Er... Thanks..." Zhao Yun answered awkwardly. Would Liu Bei be ready soon for them to go to the party? As if it was an answer to his prayers, the door opened and revealed their lord, being followed by Zhuge Liang.

Soon they arrived a large room, decorated for what seemed to be the biggest celebration in their history, most probably because it was. Every little detail had been thought of. Which made most of the guests feeling like it was the right choice to have the conference in Wei... at least for the party. In no other kingdom it would be so luxurious and refined. There was really someone in Wei who knew what was true beauty.

There were several people there already, but Zhao Yun was quick to spot the one he had been looking for. He was surrounded by members of the council and officers, prisoner of the never ending conversation about important matters. However, Cao Pi's eyes spotted Zhao Yun as soon as he entered his line of vision. It was impossible not to notice him and several heads turned in his direction when he walked past them.

Cao Pi greeted Liu Bei first as the protocol required and then Zhuge Liang, but he made it brief so he could, at least, say a few words to Zhao Yun. His eyes roamed over the officer's body and he smiled because of the pleasant sight.

All the Shu officer's felt a little awkward when the two were face to face. They hadn't forgotten the castle was under Cao Pi's command when Zhao Yun had been captured. But the two of them were oblivious to the tense air surrounding them. They exchanged just a few words, spending most of the brief time they had together to stare meaningfully at each other. Zhao Yun found it hard to prevent himself from blushing when he saw the blue eyes caress his skin with its stare. It was so hard to hold back his urge to move closer and take Cao Pi in his arms. He longed so much to be with him again... But it had to wait for a while longer.

Zhao Yun stared at Cao Pi from a distance. Even if the man was at a party he wasn't able to enjoy it fully. Of course, he talked, drank and laughed, but it was all a game of pretending. Zhao Yun was resigned to wait until that game was over, until he could finally have a chance to meet Cao Pi alone.

As the time passed, people slowly began to leave the party and head to their rooms, after all, the day had been tiring and they should be prepared for the meetings the next day. But Cao Pi continued there.

"I didn't know you liked parties that much."

Zhao Yun heard the comment and turned to see the owner of the familiar voice that talked to him.

"What do you mean, Mengqi?"

"I've never seem you stay this long at a party." Ma Chao eyed his friend. Most of the guests had gone back to their rooms, but Zhao Yun was still there. Of course, he talked and spent some time with his friends, but he stayed, for the most part of the time, alone. And the strange thing was that Zhao Yun seemed happy.

"Let us say it's a special party for me."

"What? Do you like Wei's parties more than Shu's? That's what you've been doing here back then, partying?"

Zhao Yun chuckled. "No. It's just..." He looked at Cao Pi excusing himself and moving away from the people surrounding him. "It's special because of... the peace it..." Cao Pi stared at him meaningfully and left the place. "Excuse me, I have to do... something." He walked in the direction the man went, leaving his friend with a look of perplexity on his face.

The corridor was empty when Zhao Yun reached it, but he followed the way it led, until he saw a man dressed in white and blue walking with his back to him. He rushed to his side and saw Cao Pi slow his steps, so he soon reached him. They just cast quick glances at each other and walked silently, until they reached a door that soon opened, and closed when they were inside the room.

Cao Pi walked slowly to the center of his chamber and then turned to face the young warrior. Zhao Yun walked towards him, feeling his heart thundering in his chest. He stared deeply at the eyes he so adored and kneeled before Cao Pi. That wasn't a movement the older man expected and he was surprised when he felt Zhao Yun take his hand, staring directly at him.

"I'm not kneeling as a sign of servitude. You're not my master, you're not my lord... I'm kneeling because... I offer my heart to you." Zhao Yun kissed Cao Pi's hand and waited for the answer. However, he wasn't as nervous as he had been anymore. He felt relieved. Zhao Yun had decided long ago he would declare what he felt if he met Cao Pi again. It didn't matter if the man didn't accept the feeling, he needed to tell him or his feelings would devour his soul. He wasn't even asking to be loved back; he wanted him to accept his love.

As opposite as Zhao Yun once feared, Cao Pi was delighted. He caressed the young man's face and smiled in satisfaction. It was a great victory to have the heart of such a man. Zhao Yun was an important officer and he could see value in him, even if they had been enemies. He was also young and gorgeous and made Cao Pi's body feel warm. He loved to look at him and, of course, he loved the times he had with him.

He gave instructions for Zhao Yun to stand up and the man did it promptly. Cao Pi stared deeply into his eyes, cupped his face and finally kissed him. He spent all night desiring to be alone with him.

Zhao Yun wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss as passionately, he missed it so much. He couldn't help but taste every part of Cao Pi's mouth, caressing and exploring it with his lips and tongue. Despite the man's usual cold demeanor, he always made him feel so warm when they were like this. Zhao Yun enjoyed the way in which they were holding each other, but he felt the urge to feel Cao Pi's naked body against his. So he started to undress the man as they kissed, removing the layers of the fine fabric from his body, stopping just briefly to remove some difficult piece of clothing.

The garments fell to the floor one by one and they also reached the floor in their lustful state. Cao Pi chuckled, while he felt the cold floor against his skin, sitting on his clothes, half-dressed. He ordered Zhao Yun to undress, and even though the man wasn't his slave or subordinate, he obeyed. The Shu officer undressed for Cao Pi's hungry eyes and then went back to remove the last pieces of his lover's clothing.

Cao Pi stood up and Zhao Yun followed his naked body to the bed. Once sitting on the soft mattress, mouths went on their search again. Their parted lips brushed before their tongues met. The kiss deepened as their hands moved over their bodies, eager to feel each other again after a long time.

Zhao Yun felt light headed when Cao Pi finally let him regain his breath, breaking the kiss. But the younger man thought it difficult to breathe steadily when a hand gripped his arousal and started to move over it, the way he liked. Zhao Yun wondered how Cao Pi could always make him feel so good when they were in bed, make him yearn for his touch.

The Shu officer enjoyed the feeling of the hand moving over all his length when he felt it stop suddenly. Zhao Yun could tell Cao Pi had something in mind and it didn't take long before he felt a mouth, warmed by kisses, envelope the head of his member and suck teasingly. Zhao Yun held his breath for a moment and waited anxiously for more, but Cao Pi just left the hard organ and looked at it fixedly, moving his hand once again. It slid from base to tip and then a thumb brushed over the head.

Zhao Yun closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure, getting used to the rhythm. But suddenly, the hand stopped again and gripped the base. He opened his eyes and stared down, to see Cao Pi leaning and licking the slit a few times, before taking the exposed head again and sucking. Zhao Yun moaned in pleasure and felt a little desperate for knowing the cruel man's intent was to tease him to no end. It was no surprise to him when he saw Cao Pi stopping his moves again and staring at him with a smirk on his face. That made Zhao Yun feel determined to change that expression.

He looked at the man defiantly and lowered his head to meet Cao Pi's needing organ. The younger warrior slid his mouth over the length a few times, before sucking sensuously, licking and moving up and down, the way Cao Pi liked it. Zhao Yun was pleased to hear the sounds of pleasure coming from his lover's mouth.

Cao Pi stared down and smiled at the sight of the gorgeous general behaving so unashamedly. So things had changed over the time... It was so difficult to convince Zhao Yun to give in to the world of pleasure so easily in the past. Cao Pi chuckled as he remembered the nights when Zhao Yun was such a challenge. He touched the side of the warrior's neck and told him to stop, there were some other plans he had in mind for that night.

Zhao Yun stared at him, knowing what he wanted. He sat upright again and slid his hands over his lover's sides and hips.

Cao Pi could tell Zhao Yun had a certain gleam in his eyes, looking at him in a different manner.

Zhao Yun tried to lay Cao Pi on the mattress, but the man offered some resistance. "What, Zhao Yun?" he inquired.

The young warrior just looked at him with some sort of defiance he hadn't shown before. "I want you."

Cao Pi moved his face closer and stared deeply at the brown eyes. "What do you want?" he whispered in a low, but dangerous voice. "Do you want to take me? How dare you." He saw the hurt look on Zhao Yun's face and deep inside felt a little guilty. However, it soon vanished when he felt a hot mouth over his, claiming it with fervent need. Hands pulled his face forward into the kiss and then slid down his body, pushing him slowly towards the mattress, until he was lying on it. Cao Pi opened his eyes when the kiss ended and stared at Zhao Yun's eyes in slight surprise, trying to recompose himself. "Maybe... maybe I'll give you a chance, but you have to... convince me."

Zhao Yun showed a bright smile. "You're not going to regret it, I'll give you my word." He leaned over the man and put his hands on his thighs, spreading them.

"Zhao Yun... What..." Cao Pi forgot what he was going to say when he felt wet lips brush his opening. Zhao Yun sucked the place gently, before brushing his tongue around it. He let the tip push its way in slightly, and then retreating to slide over the place gently. Cao Pi was a little ashamed as he caught himself moaning softly. Zhao Yun squeezed the back of his thighs, while he licked and sucked with increased vigor. He then brushed his fingers over the wet surface and stretched it, so he could thrust his tongue in. He slid it in and out a few times, before returning to the sucking and licking, until Cao Pi was writhing and gripping the sheets tightly.

"Feeling good?" Zhao Yun lifted himself up and smiled to his lover.

Cao Pi glared at him. "That's all?"

Zhao Yun got up from the bed and walked through the room. "Now, where was it?"

Cao Pi watched the Shu officer walk around his room with familiarity and come back with a small vial in hand. He sat between his legs and caressed one of his thighs before lifting it up.

"Watch what you're doing," Cao Pi warned.

Zhao Yun stared deeply at him and could tell he wasn't being serious. "Just relax." He coated his fingers with the fluid. "Are you nervous?" His fingers brushed Cao Pi's opening.

"No." It wasn't like he never did it like that before, but he preferred the other way around.

"Okay..." Zhao Yun inserted one finger slowly, going all the way in, watching his lover's reaction afterwards. It seemed he could take a second one, so it met the other. He saw Cao Pi panting slightly while he guided his fingers in and out, going deeper and then retreating for the fingertips to brush the opening in circular motions. Then he let them in once more, searching, until he found a spot that made Cao Pi moan in pleasure. He brushed over it and pressed, watching as the other man could hardly hide how good he was feeling. Zhao Yun smiled in satisfaction and wouldn't mind continuing if he hadn't had other plans in mind. He retrieved his fingers and spread the lubricant over his length, touching himself while he gave some time for his lover to get his mind prepared for what was to come. It seemed Cao Pi had let his guard down, so Zhao Yun took the opportunity to position himself and brush the tip against the opening. "Are you ready?"

Cao Pi looked at him defiantly. "Are you going to do this or not?"

"You're so impatient..." Zhao Yun frowned slightly.

"And you're too patient."

Zhao Yun smiled playfully. "So you're really going to do this?" He forced just the tip slightly.

Cao Pi eyed him in disbelief; that man was really playing with him. He was about to retort with some sarcastic comment when he felt the member pushing, all the way in, slowly. Cao Pi held his breath and closed his eyes. Alright, Zhao Yun was starting to be serious about it.

The Shu officer stopped his moves, trying to let Cao Pi get accustomed to the sensation. He was gripping his organ so tightly it was becoming hard for Zhao Yun to maintain his patience, but he willed himself to hold on just a little more before sliding out slowly and pushing back in. When his moves gained a steady rhythm, he gripped Cao Pi's organ and started to move his hand over it, slowly, as his thrusts. After a while, he increased the pace just slightly and waited for Cao Pi to get used to it, before increasing it a little more, until he was thrusting even faster.

Cao Pi was almost crying in pleasure. He cursed Zhao Yun so much in his mind, because he could hardly remember anything that felt so good. It was so humiliating to be panting and moaning under a Shu officer and liking it. Oh, he liked that so much.

But suddenly, Zhao Yun stopped. He was getting too carried away and if he continued like that, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Zhao Yun retreated, letting just the head inside. When Cao Pi was about to voice his impatience, the younger man locked gazes with him and thrust in deep, earning a moan of pleasure. He smiled and retreated, letting just the tip in. Zhao Yun took a deep breath and felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He was almost reaching the point of no return. The movements of his hand over Cao Pi increased in speed, as he tried to bring him close to the edge.

Zhao Yun saw his lover's chest rise and fall heavily as his breathing became even more labored. He saw Cao Pi give him a look that made his heart clench in longing. Once more, he thrust in deep, making them both gasp in pleasure. Zhao Yun had to really hold back that time, because he almost reached it. His hand squeezed and stroked Cao Pi, in a desperate attempt to send him over the edge that time, because he was sure he couldn't wait much longer. Fortunately, Zhao Yun's wish had been granted, and he watched in amazement as Cao Pi's pleasure fell on his hand and over the pale abdomen. At the same moment, he felt the muscles around him clench painfully tight, making him cry out softly in pleasure. He thrust in deeply in his lover, harder than before, repeatedly, until he came blissfully.

After they parted, both were still panting in pleasure, until it turned into a numbing warmth. Cao Pi looked at Zhao Yun at the corner of his eye and cursed him silently in his head. The young officer had a smile on his face and was the most beautiful sight in the world, lying on his bed naked and still breathless.

_Let__him__feel__a__little__happiness__then._

Aflter a while, Zhao Yun got up and searched for something to clean himself. He found clean cloths and a bowl of water, feeling its cold touch against his warm skin. Then he went back and sat on the mattress.

Cao Pi felt a cool touch and realized Zhao Yun was cleaning him. It was kind of soothing as he moved the wet cloth gently over his body. Why did the Shu officer turn every small action into a sign of affection?

When Zhao Yun had finished, Cao Pi saw him get up again. His eyes roamed over his naked form and he couldn't help but admire the sight of him walking through his room bathed by the dim candle lights.

"Zhao Yun," Cao Pi called the man's attention.

The young warrior felt his heart beat faster once again when he heard him say his name. "What?" he asked softly.

"Bring me something to drink."

Zhao Yun turned and searched for a bottle of wine and a goblet.

"Bring one for you too," Cao Pi instructed.

The young warrior complied and filled one for him as well. He returned to the bed and sat beside Cao Pi. Zhao Yun saw him taking one goblet from his hand, so he stared as he drank. The Shu officer looked at his drink and hesitated for a moment before taking a sip. Alcohol always made him feel light-headed too easily for his liking. Cao Pi seemed so relaxed as he savored his wine.

"I have to say, you're good at this..."

Zhao Yun blushed, it was a compliment he wasn't expecting. It had been good enough Cao Pi had agreed on changing their usual roles. Zhao Yun knew the other man thrived on power more than anything else, and being in control in bed was an extension of that need. Zhao Yun let him do as he pleased in the past, because of the situation they were in.

The Shu officer decided to finish his drink so he could leave the goblet at a nearby table and have his hands free. He touched the side of Cao Pi's face and caressed it. The man turned to look at him and they just stared at each other for a moment, before Cao Pi finished his drink. Zhao Yun took the empty goblet from his hand and left it beside the other one. His eyes were starting to feel heavy and he laid his body beside Cao Pi. He rested his head over his lover's shoulder and closed his eyes. It had been a long day and he was tired. But he couldn't help but smile as he felt the dreamland letting him in. At that moment, he couldn't feel more content.

xxx

Zhao Yun sighed deeply as he felt something warm against his skin. He was lying so comfortably on the soft mattress and tangled sheets. He opened his eyes, saw the pillows on his face and then the sunrays entering from the window. He took a deep breath and smelled Cao Pi's scent on the bed. A small smile appeared on his face. However, it soon died when he acknowledged the other man wasn't beside him. He turned and looked around the room, searching for any sign of his lover, but he saw nothing and heard nothing.

"Zihuan?" he called. He heard his voice echo in the room and no answer to it.

Zhao Yun got up and walked around, hoping he wasn't alone, but his hope died when he realized the one he wanted wasn't there. Where was he? Did Cao Pi just take advantage of him again, seeing he could still play with his feelings? Did that man feel anything more than lust for him?

He waited for him, hoping Cao Pi would return to his room, but he soon realized it wasn't going to happen. So he took a bath and dressed, getting himself prepared to face the world outside.

Zhao Yun took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked around in search of Cao Pi and after asking a few people, he found him talking to some officers and advisors. He walked towards him slowly, measuring his steps until he saw Cao Pi acknowledging his presence and turning to him.

"Ah, Zhao Yun," Cao Pi greeted. "Did you sleep well? Were my accommodations to your liking?" he asked casually as if they hadn't slept together.

Zhao Yun stared at his dissimulated expression. "Yes." He felt the eyes of the officers on him. "I... My accommodations were fine," he answered after a long pause. He didn't like the pretending game.

"I'm glad you thought so."

He stared at Cao Pi once again, without knowing what to say.

Cao Pi smiled dismissively and turned to his men.

Zhao Yun felt his mouth go dry and his chest clench painfully, but he tried not to show it. He turned and walked away bitterly, trying to get out of there, the place was suffocating him.

"Zhao Yun," Cao Pi called the warrior's attention before he left.

The young man stopped suddenly, and was afraid to look back, but he gathered courage and turned. "Yes..." Zhao Yun didn't know how to call him. He wasn't his lord, he wasn't his friend, he wasn't his... "Sir?" he finally asked.

"Can you wait for me at the conference room? I have a diplomatic matter to discuss with you."

Zhao Yun stared at him and just saw a serious expression. "Of course." He saw the man turning again to continue the discussion with the other officers, and he made his way towards the conference room. Once there, he saw the same place that was filled with important men from all the country the previous day. It was so empty. He walked around and saw the lustrous chairs and expensive furniture. There were maps laid over the large tables and some scrolls opened. He took a look outside, saw a clear blue sky and heard a distant laughter. It was a beautiful morning and the breeze made the curtains move softly.

For how long would he have to wait until Cao Pi decided to show up?

He caressed the wooden table with his fingertips and walked from one side of the room to the other, until a sound made him turn.

The doors opened and then closed with a heavy thud. Cao Pi walked towards him with royal grace and stopped mere inches away, staring directly at the brown eyes.

"What was it you had to discuss?" Zhao Yun asked bluntly.

"I thought of talking to your lord to make one of his officers stay after the meetings come to an end, to establish a diplomatic bond between our kingdoms. I've been thinking that, maybe, I should ask him to appoint you for this position. That's why I thought of having this talk to you in advance as we... already know each other. What do you say?"

"I..." He stared into Cao Pi's blue eyes. "I would feel honored."

"I knew you would say that." The man smiled. "But will you be able to live without following your lord's every move?" he taunted.

Zhao Yun felt offended. "Don't talk like that about my lord Liu Bei."

"Always your lord Liu Bei. And what about all those things you told me?"

"I told you..." Zhao Yun said softly. "He will always be the one I will follow. And you are the one I love."

Cao Pi smiled, pleased, and kissed Zhao Yun's face.

The Shu officer held him in his arms and brushed their lips together, before kissing him without restraints, feeling Cao Pi return the kiss as passionately as him.

"Will you stay then?" The older man asked when they stopped the kissing for a brief moment. "For diplomatic reasons?" Cao Pi chuckled.

"I've always believed in diplomacy." Zhao Yun smirked.

x

x

x

x

**A/N: So this is it. A happy ending! It was a lot of fun writing this stories and I'm glad I could finish them. I need to thank the ones who have read these stories and everyone who had left a review and favorited them. You are great! And I have to thank my beta-reader Xian Ke for helping me with all these stories. You were really nice to me, and I hope you have time for it again in the future. Your effort means a lot to me.**

**So now that I finished "Losing Control", I'm writing the next chapter of A Home for a Pirate (GNxLT), and, hopefully, it will be up soon.**

**Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
